


I'm a Happy Camper, Happy As Can Be!

by CherryPieDean



Series: Supernatural Season [1]
Category: Girl Scouts - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Arizona - Freeform, Girl Scouts, Payson, SPN - Freeform, Shadow Rim Ranch, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 08:06:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7676707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryPieDean/pseuds/CherryPieDean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean are called in to investigate the odd disappearance of four campers at a GS camp in Northern Arizona. There to help them is Sofia, better known as Snickerdoodle, an ex-angel and friend of Castiel's turned camp counselor and occasional hunter. Together they will find out what really hides behind the good times and silly songs that the camp is known for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm a Happy Camper, Happy As Can Be!

**Author's Note:**

> I am here to warn you that this is not a complete story yet. Considering that I'm lazy and scatterbrained, it may never be finished. I truly hope you enjoy it so far!

"All I'm saying is that the counselors must have a few screws loose," Alice told her cabin mates Emily, Rose, and Jennifer. "No one, and I mean no one can be that into stupid songs about animals and crap."  
The other three nodded as they packed, but mostly messed around. The four girls would rather stay at Girl Scout camp, even if they thought the songs were stupid and the counselors were crazy. After all, there were no zip lines or paddle boards at home.  
"I hate Snickerdoodle," said Rose. "They never let us do anything."  
"Yeah," replied the other three, Emily and Alice sounding dismayed and Jennifer almost furious.  
"Yesterday they yelled at me for like five minutes just for not having a buddy," blurted Emily.  
"Yeah, right, Em. It was not five minutes," Jennifer shot back.  
"Whatever. All I know is that they are no fun and I can't stand them," Rose said with more salt than the Dead Sea.  
A noise rattled through the cabin, shaking loose crafts and toiletries sitting atop windowsills. It broke a few floorboards as a large crack widened down the middle of the cabin. The Cadettes were intrigued, crawling closer and closer until they were right next to the crack.  
By now, a counselor started up to the cabin to see what was going on. They first noticed the screams emanating from cabin five. Then they heard the low rumble. They drew out a long, silver, triangular knife, turning it around and hiding it in their windbreaker. They stepped carefully, soundlessly climbing the steps to the door.  
"Ladies? Is everything alright in there?" they asked, with no reply. Knocking again, they started again. "Hello? Anyone in cabin five?" No answer. "Ladies, it's Snickerdoodle. I have to come in, so you better be decent." The door handle didn't budge. Snickerdoodle tried and tried and tried, but the door was locked, and the key was nowhere to be found. "Ladies?" A muffled scream was the only response. Snickerdoodle plucked bobby pins from their hair and started picking the lock. The door was unlocked now, but something was still holding it shut. "I'm coming in. Stand back from the door!" Snickerdoodle yelled as they ran into the door, full force, and smashed into an empty cabin. They looked around, but nothing was there for evidence save a crack in the floor.

SUPERNATURAL

"What's this case anyways?" Dean inquired with a third of a taco in his mouth.  
Sam sighed and looked down from his notes. "Four girls go missing from inside a locked cabin at a Girl Scout camp a couple nights ago, and the counselor claims that the door wouldn't open when they got it unlocked. Only thing at the scene was a crack in the floor and the door that the counselor ran through to try to get to the girls."  
Dean nodded, then shook his head. "Wait, did you say 'Girl Scout camp'? As in a camp run by Girl Scouts, filled with Girl Scouts, and maintained by Girl Scouts?"  
Sam chuckled and took the Impala down the next exit heading to Payson. "Yes, Dean. And that camp counselor happens to be a fallen angel who is friends with Cas, so we're going." Sam looked over to see Dean's troubled expression. "What, can't handle a few Girl Scouts?"  
"Hey, they are very aggressive during cookie season!" Dean shot back, which drew a laugh out of Sam.  
"I'm sure they won't try to sell you any Thin Mints while you're there," Sam said, laughing.

Sam and Dean drove the Impala to the gate and stopped to greet the camp director. They had already changed into their FBI suits, but left on their boots on.  
"Hey," Sam told her. "I'm Agent Peart, this is Agent Lifeson. We spoke on the phone." They flashed their badges.  
"Of course, I'm Justine. Let me show you around camp a bit. We have quite a few stops, so it wouldn't hurt to take a short tour," she explained.  
Dean nodded. "Are you sure? That's no trouble?"  
"Of course not! If you guys want to park your car, there should be space over in that lot over there," Justine instructed them, pointing past a few buildings down a dirt path. "I will meet you back out in front of the lodge over there," she said, talking about the largest building.  
Sam and Dean nodded and got into the Impala, Dean driving it carefully up to the dirt lot and into an empty space. "Ready to eat some s'mores?" Dean joked.  
"Dude, do you ever stop thinking about food?"  
"Nope!" exclaimed Dean. "Would you rather I obsess over a nerdy TV show or something?"  
"Actually…" Sam trailed off.  
Dean's smile went flat. "Bitch."  
Sam grinned a little. "Jerk."  
They walked back towards the lodge, which had girls running around cleaning inside. Justine leaned against a post, talking to a girl wearing a camp staff shirt who couldn't be more than seventeen. As they walked up, the counselor looked them over and Justine turned around.  
"Unfortunately boys, I can't show you around camp," Justine sighed. "I have some calls to make about several NBS incidents."  
Dean squinted. "NBS?"  
The counselor spoke up very suddenly. "Naked brownie syndrome."  
"Ah. Well, we will let you get right on that then," Dean said.  
"In my absence, Snickerdoodle will take my place. They know the ups and downs and ins and outs of camp!" Justine finalized.  
"Alright. You just get back to those, uh, incidents," Sam smiled and waved goodbye to Justine.  
Snickerdoodle looked them dead in the eyes. "I'm the angel Sophia, a former ally and good friend of Cas'. I hope he's not still upset at me from when I kicked his ass a few centuries ago."  
"He seemed pretty obliged to help when you called, so I'd assume you're good," Sam said. "So what do you think this thing is?"  
"Hard to say. It's too far south for a Wendigo, too out of the ordinary for a demon, too abnormal for everything else. And they still haven't found any trace of the girls yet. They were under my care, too. I can't believe that something like this would happen right under my nose," Sophia sighed. "I just hope the girls are alright and that we can find the evil son of a bitch that did this. C'mon. I'll show you two around, but you better call me Snickers."  
"Uh… okay… Snickers. No problem," Sam said, somewhat impressed that an angel preferred to be called Snickers.  
They walked past the lodge to a tree where girls of all ages had formed a circle, singing songs. "Just in time," Snickerdoodle said. The older girls dawning "Counselor in Training" shirts started a new song.  
"This is a repeat me song!" one sang, and the crowd echoed back. "There was a great big moose!"  
Snickerdoodle joined in and pulled Sam and Dean closer.  
"He liked to drink a lot of juice." sang the one Counselor. "Singing way-oh, way-oh!"  
Snickerdoodle elbowed Sam and Dean and nodded towards the girls, as if to tell them to sing.  
"Way-oh, way-oh, way-oh, way-oh," the song went on, repeating each line. "Way-oh, way-oh! Way-oh, way-oh, way-oh, way-oh! The moose's name was Fred! He liked to drink his juice in bed. Singing way-oh, way-oh!"  
Sam leaned over to Dean as the girls kept singing way-ohs. "Should we sing, or…"  
Dean looked out at the circle and back at Sam. "I dunno man, they still seem pretty aggressive."  
Dean joined in and repeated the counselor. "He drank his juice with care, but then he spilt it all over his hair. He drank his juice with care, but then he spilt it everywhere!"  
Sam looked at Dean and Snickerdoodle. "Can we move on now?"  
Snickerdoodle and Dean pouted a little. "What's wrong, Sammy? No appreciation for a good, old-fashioned campfire song?" Dean said.  
Snickerdoodle chuckled. "Okay, okay."  
By now they had started a new song, which the counselor sang with pride, imitating a squirrel. They walked off down a dirt path back into the trees. Along the way, Snickerdoodle was pointing out plants and the signs for the units as they turned and started trudging up a hill.  
"Hope you boys brought hiking shoes!" Snickers laughed, effortlessly placing one foot after the other. Dean just grumbled and kept going.  
At the top of the hill, she pointed out the boathouse, Camp Manager's home, pakes, craft house, archery range, the so-called "heritage house" that was a home on the property when it was first owned, and a small lodging house for men on camp to stay. They walked up the hill further past the craft house and archery where Snickerdoodle pointed out the pond and old pake. They hiked further, the path narrowing a bit. "They used to have a fish hatchery here just before the Girl Scouts bought the land, and it's still here," they explained. "It's back there, at the edge of camp, and that's why we usually don't let girls go past the archery range and old pake. I almost got bit by a snake there a couple years ago, so it gives me the creeps too."  
"Well that's comforting," Dean said. "Just reinforces all the doubts I have about summer camps."  
"Yeah, but what's a pake?" Sam asked, smiling. "I mean, this is what I'm really concerned about."  
Snickerdoodle chuckled. "The pakes are too small to be lakes, but too large to be ponds, so we call them pakes. Of course, no one can enter the old pake anymore because the fish are too big and it's far too shallow and dangerous. However, if one of the girls asks, the alligator lives there."  
"Alligator?" Dean asked.  
"Oh yes. And all the bugs are faeries. Plus there's a mermaid in the pake," Snickerdoodle explained. "Oh, and don't forget, Mogi, the Mogollon Rim monster."  
"You guys really are crazy," Dean said, looking to Sam.  
Sam sighed. "Could we move on before Dean decides to salt and burn the entire camp?"  
"Absolutely! Unless you want to go for a swim?" Snickerdoodle gestured towards the old pake.  
The boys shook their heads and they hiked back to the main trail and continued down the hill until they got to one of the units and they crossed a bridge. A creek ran underneath where girls were walking, pointing out dragonflies and claiming they were faeries. Another smaller group of younger girls sat at the tables underneath a shed-like ceiling, making some craft. They walked up to one of the cabins that was surrounded by yellow police tape.  
"So this is where it all happened, huh?" Dean said.  
"Yep." Tears started rising in Snickerdoodle's eyes. "I just wish I could've done more."  
Sam put a hand on her arm. "Hey. We're going to find whatever did this and give it hell, okay? You did all you could. Whatever did this was too much for you to handle."  
Snickerdoodle nodded. Tears started falling down their cheeks and they wiped them away quickly. "Do you guys want me to show you around, or…"  
"Nah, it's okay. Sam's going to check out the inside, and I'm just going to walk around the outside and see if I can find anything. You stay here, I'll be done in a minute," Dean reassured them.  
Snickerdoodle nodded and sat on a bench around the fire pit. They looked out into the forest, regretting giving up their grace. After all, if they would've had it when the girls were taken, they wouldn't be in this situation.  
Sam looked around the cabin, seeing nothing but the crack in the floor and the girl's belongings. He squatted to the crack in the floor, no more than two and a half feet long and nine inches wide. Below the floor, wood chips littered the ground. Hoping he wouldn't get attacked by any animals, Sam stuck his head into the crack and looked towards the forest. Sitting there was a green bracelet that read "I <3 Thin Mints". Sam reached out and grabbed it, immediately noticing two tiny handprints. He stepped outside.  
"Dean! I've got something."  
Dean backtracked from behind the cabin. "What is it? Because I've got a big huge pile of nothing."  
Sam showed him the bracelet. "I think we may be dealing with faeries."  
"Faeries?" Dean said, confused.  
"Yeah."  
"Did this?"  
"Yeah."  
"You're kidding."  
"Last time I checked, you had nothing. I have two tiny handprints on a bracelet that probably belonged to one of the girls," Sam said.  
Dean stared back at Sam. "So faeries just opened up a hole in the bottom of the cabin and stole four sixth graders, huh?"  
Sam clenched his jaw. Why did Dean always have to be so sarcastic? "It's a theory, Dean. We don't know that much about faeries, but this, this is a start."  
Snickerdoodle walked up behind them. "So what did you find?"  
Sam gave her the bracelet. "Does this look familiar?"  
"Yeah, one of the girls, Rose, she was wearing it. Why?"  
Dean stepped out from behind Sam. "Sammy here thinks they were taken by faeries." Dean flashed a smirk.  
Sam turned to look at him. "I said it was a theory."  
"Actually it makes sense," Snickerdoodle said to both of their surprise. "The Brownies we had last week were very homesick and wouldn't sleep, so we would put out a bowl of cream to attract faeries for probably an hour or two each night. We told them it was just long enough for the faeries to find it but not long enough to attract animals. They bought it, and they slept like drunk babies. It may have attracted the real deal though."  
"How do you know all this?" Dean asked them.  
"Former angel, remember? And I figured learning a thing or two wouldn't hurt after I fell and became human," Snickerdoodle clarified.  
Sam looked impressed. "Do you why they would take four eleven-year-olds? And how they would make a crack in the floor?"  
"There are different types of faeries, not just the little pixies or sprites. It looks like we're dealing with the trolls here," they replied. "They enjoy causing mischief and panic, but when the timing is right, they use virgin blood to strengthen the bridge between the worlds so they can travel here more freely."  
"Why didn't you say anything before?" Dean asked. "Hell, why didn't you just call us and say that faeries, or sorry, trolls, took the girls and you needed some backup?"  
"I had a hunch," they said.  
"Even then!" Dean interrupted.  
"No!" Snickerdoodle shot back. "You don't understand, they need a portal to get through. I've looked around camp, and the old pake fit the bill, but I couldn't open it at all."  
"How exactly does one open a fairy portal?" Dean asked. "More virgin blood?"  
Snickerdoodle tilted her head a little in confusion. "No, you open it with faerie dust and unicorn blood."  
Sam and Dean stared back at her. "Unicorns?" they asked in unison.  
"Of course! Nasty little buggers, only live in the faerie realm, although there have been a couple to escape," Snickerdoodle responded. They pulled out a vial of what looked like temperamental lightning bugs and a sludge so thick and black that it looked like a bad two-dimensional drawing. "Lucky for you, I have both!"  
Sam and Dean still stared at them in disbelief. "Snickers, you terrify me a little," Dean told them.  
They shrugged and put the vials back in their bag. 

 

Dean drove the Impala back down the dirt path towards town, going extra slow and dreading each cattle guard and bump they went over. At one point Sam suggested he go faster, to which Dean shushed him and kept his eyes laser-focused on the road. So far, they had made it only ten miles. At this rate, they'd make it back to Payson in time for breakfast.   
"You know, we could just stay in a campground overnight. I saw one half a mile back," Sam suggested. He wanted desperately to do anything but endure the torment of going less than ten miles an hour.  
"We don't have a tent Sammy, and no one sleeps in a campground in an Impala, it looks suspicious," Dean argued.  
"It'll only be for a few hours, tops. Besides, there are probably some trails out in the forest. It'd be a good way to pass time," Sam said.   
Dean stopped. "We sleep in the car then. I don't need any squirrels trying to get too friendly with me." "Deal," he agreed as Dean turned around and headed back down the road. 

 

Sam woke to a buzzing phone shaking him awake. He squinted and fumbled behind his head in the car without even sitting up. After several attempts, he grabbed the phone and barely opened his eyelids to see two missed alarms and a text from Snickers reading "It's almost time. Meet me at the gate in ten minutes or I will skin you," from two minutes ago. Sam sat up and reached back to hit Dean in the knee.   
"Dean!" Sam hissed. He hit him again. "Dean, get up!"  
"Go back to sleep, Sammy. It's not morning," he replied, completely dazed.   
"No, it's not morning, but we need to go help Snickers, and if you don't get up, I'll have to drive _your_ car," Sam said agitatedly.  
Dean sat up and rubbed his face, with the most serious and deadshot look. "Not Baby. I'm driving." Sam scooted over as Dean opened the back door and got into the driver's seat. "We're coming, Snicks." The Impala stuttered and purred to life.

 A very sleep-deprived and agitated Snickerdoodle awaited them at the gate. Sam and Dean had already parked the car nearby under instruction of Snickers. They somewhat glared at Sam and Dean, clearly upset at their inability to be punctual.   
"You're late," they complained.   
"Well, princess, I'm not a fan of waking up," Dean snapped.   
Snickerdoodle rolled their eyes. "Let's go, we're wasting time."  
Sam and Dean followed them down the road. Despite the two of them being a foot taller than Snickerdoodle, Snicks was much faster. They hiked up the hill, making as little sound as possible. But the entire camp seemed to be sleeping, as if under a curse. As they finally reached the old pake, the moon shone bright on its surface. Snickerdoodle stopped, listening carefully. They gestured for Sam and Dean to follow them up to the fish hatchery. 

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? Let me know if I should keep going or revise something.


End file.
